Yamamoto's Inheritance Ceremony
by ShougiKnight
Summary: I, Yamamoto Takeshi, hereby swear to live my life in accordance with Mafia law and swear my life to serving Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. 8059. oneshot. Spoilers.


Yamamoto had been in the hospital for two months and physical therapy for three. Finally, after five long months, he was free. The inheritance ceremony had taken place the week after the Vongola had defeated the Simon and Yamamoto had still been unconscious at the time. So here they were, all of the guardians were gathered for a small replacement ceremony, to swear in Yamamoto Takeshi as the rain guardian of Vongola Decimo. Reborn was leading the ceremony as the Ninth had been forced to go back to Italy.

"Yamamoto, listen up. The rain vongola ring will be presented to you on a pillow. You will take it and put it on your rain flame finger. Then you will light your flame and say 'I, Yamamoto Takeshi, hereby swear to live my life in accordance with Mafia law and swear my life to serving Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.' Then you will bow to Tsuna, kiss his right hand, and then take your place in line." Reborn listed off the correct steps of the ceremony from memory, Yamamoto nodding slightly with a thoughtful look on his face, committing the steps to memory.

Reborn nodded, "All right, will the guardians take their places? We are ready to begin." The Vongola guardians stopped what they were doing and shuffled into place, Tsuna was in the center, Gokudera on his right, Mukuro and Hibari were on both ends of the line, Lambo was standing on Tsuna's left (picking his nose), and Ryohei was next to Hibari on Gokudera's other side. They were all dressed in formal suits, Lambo looked the most uncomfortable.

"EXTREME! Let's do this ceremony again!"  
"Tch, it's supposed to be a solemn occasion, lawnhead."  
"Ku fufu, you shouldn't bicker. It's only prolonging the process."  
"Lambo-san wants to know if there is treats after."

"Herbivores, stop crowding."

Reborn fired a blank into the air, "Calm down, let's get this over with. Now Tsuna, the pillow. Give Yamamoto his ring back. And don't forget your lines, Dame-Tsuna"

"A-ah, Y-Yamamoto Takeshi, do you solemnly swear, upon y-your own b-blood to serve me, Vongola D-Decimo, and uphold M-Mafia law, until the end of y-your days?" Tsuna unwillingly forced out.

Yamamoto stepped forward, a huge grin splitting his face and Tsuna exhaled, relaxing. Yamamoto carefully took the ring and placed it slowly on his finger while Tsuna gave the pillow to Reborn.

Yamamoto pressed his lips together and concentrated, suddenly a huge flame exploded from his ring. He held his fist up to his face and stared levelly at Tsuna through the flames, ignoring a "tch, dramatic idiot…" mumbled from the man on his right.

"I, Yamamoto Takeshi, hereby swear to live my life in accordance with Mafia law and swear my life to serving Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Yamamoto stated firmly. He nodded once and let his flame go out and his hands drop to his side.

"I accept you." Tsuna said with a gentle smile and lifted his right hand slightly.

Yamamoto bowed deeply and straightened, taking a step forward, Tsuna's hand lifted a little more. Suddenly, Yamamoto turned and grabbed Gokudera by the shoulders, pulling him forward into an insistent kiss. Gokudera's eyes widened, his arms pinned to his sides.

Tsuna choked a little, his hand dropping in surprise.

Lambo pointed and laughed.

Ryohei let out a half-laughed 'EXTREME!'

Mukuro chuckled and covered his mouth with two fingers.

Hibari turned away, rolling his eyes.

After nearly ten seconds, Yamamoto dropped his hands, straightened up and walked the two steps to stand on Tsuna's left hand side, clasping his hands behind him and looking squarely forward in a business-like fashion.

Gokudera's knees buckled and he sat down on the floor, hard.

Tsuna turned to Reborn in shock, "D-Does this mean we have to do it again?"

Reborn looked up at him from under his fedora with an amused smirk on his face. "Why would we? Yamamoto followed the rules exactly. He kissed your right hand and took his place. The ceremony is complete."

Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto, his mouth in a wide O. Yamamoto smiled back and winked. "We should have ceremonies like this more often."

The End. XD


End file.
